But Its Better If You Do
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: I've been tellin myself to post this for ages! It's a Panic At THe DIsco Rydon one shot. Enjoy!


"Do you want something?" Brent asked venomously.

"I want to ask you a question, that's all." Brendon told him innocently.

"What?" Brent snapped.

"Did you release those rumours? The ones about Ryan and me," Brendon asked.

"Rumours? I don't spread rumours." He laughed sarcastically. "I only spread your dirty little secrets."

"You've almost murdered Ryan, asshole! What did you do?" When Brendon started thinking of Ryan, he felt a pang of sorrow, but if Brent was responsible…

"All I did was show off some of my photos, from 'the good old days'." Brent handed a sealed envelope to Brendon. Brendon examined its contents, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Why'd you Photoshop pictures?" Brendon inquired breathlessly. Brent chuckled.

"They're not Photoshopped."

"I've never made out with Ryan! He's my _best_ friend, not my boyfriend!"

"My last night. You two were totally trashed. You started making out. Soon, you…retired to the bedroom." Brent finished awkwardly.

WHAT?!" Brendon roared. Brent just stared at him. "Are you saying I had gay sex with my best friend?" Brent nodded slowly, "Shit!"

"What'd you mean, when you said, I've almost murdered Ryan?" Brent eventually asked.

"What do you care? Why'd you even do this? I thought the band letting you go was settled."

"Oh, it is. This is personal."

"Personal? What...Oh. My. God! You're in love with Ryan!" Brendon pointed at the other man. Brent swiftly grabbed his outstretched hand, and proceeded to bend one of the fingers back.

"Fuck! Brent! Stop!" Tears moistened Brendon's cheeks, as Brent broke his finger. Finally Brendon got his hand back. He clutched the broken finger, and was distracted when Brent threw a jet-shattering punch into the side of Brendon's face. Poor Brendon cried out in shock and pain. They were in the attic of the bands' 'practice place'. Jon and Spencer were out, and Ryan had been very depressed lately. The two men in the attic assumed he was sleeping. But he wasn't. In fact, he was going up to the attic, right now, to check out the source of the cry. He opened the door a crack, and saw his old friend, Brent, with his fist raised. He was about to strike and already-badly-beaten Brendon. As the punch moved to come down, Ryan threw the door open and leapt in front of his friend. Brent, not having enough time to react, served the punch right into Ryan's stomach. Shocked, Brent retreated, as Ryan fell to the ground.

"Ryan!" Brendon cried, ignoring the throbbing pain everywhere, and dropping to his knees.

"I'm okay. What's going on?" Ryan mumbled, he was only winded, luckily. The attic door slammed shut, and the two young men could hear their former band mate running out of the house. Brendon fell onto his backside, and sighed He was relieved that Brent was gone, but worried he'd comeback.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked again, "Why was he beating you?"

"Because I found out his secret, and he was jealous."

"Jealous? What? What secret?"

"Jealous of me, because of something we supposedly did when we were drunk, on his last night."

"We didn't…"

"He's got the photos to prove it," – Ryan flinched – "and Ryan? He loves you" Brendon whispered the last part. Ryan's look of shock was undeniable. The blood drained from his face, and his eyes bugged out.

"Ryan? Ryan? Ryan, are you okay?" Ryan continued to stare into space. He didn't move until, Brendon accidentally bumped his broken finger, and cried out in pain. Ryan's gaze darted to him, and once again saw the bruises and contusions, of where Brent had hit him.

"You need a doctor!" Ryan exclaimed, gently and carefully helping Brendon to his feet. They managed to get downstairs and Brendon on the couch, without causing him too much pain. Ryan called an ambulance, and then continued to fuss over Brendon.

"I could never love Brent, you know?" Ryan commented, after they'd been talking for a while. Brendon was silent, so Ryan went on, "I remember what we did that night," – Brendon's eyes widened – "I'm sorry. I sort of took advantage of you." – Once again, Brendon's eyes grew – "I shouldn't, but I do. I-" Ryan was cut off by someone knocking at the door. _The paramedics_ They both thought. Just before Ryan went to get the door, he pecked Brendon on the cheek.


End file.
